A Different Darker Moon
by Fantasy Writer '92
Summary: Bella thought Edward leaving her was the worst thing that could've happened. She was wrong... When one stupid moment of recklessness alternates her future. Bella is sent down a different life changing path. Where she's ultimately forced to let go of her sparkly teenage fantasy and face her new supernatural reality of what's to come.
1. Chapter 1

**A Different Darker Moon**

(A Twilight fanfiction)

By _Fantasy Writer_

 **He** left… **Edward** left.

And with his departure, **the Dream** I'd been living _ended_ that day too. Turning into a **Nightmare** and a comatose _zombie like state_ which lasted **four** months.

Then _miraculously_ , I **woke up** and began to _function_ again to please Charlie.

But I never truly started to **live** until the day I was reunited with my childhood friend, _Jacob Black_. Granted at the time I was regretfully using him I admit for my own selfish purposes…

 _Not like that!_

You see I…I'm _not_ crazy (maybe I was _then_ ) but _not now._ I used to picture and hear **his** voice in my head whenever I was _in_ or _around_ danger.

My only guess of why is?

I was so desperately addicted to the memory of how it felt when I was with _Edward_ , that I would have done anything to even just _pretend_ he was here with me.

I know… I know it was childish to say the least.

But never mind that. The point is that it was my love for dangerous thrills that brought me back to Jacob in the first place.

We spent several weeks in Jacob's garage while he fixed up these motorbikes I had found. Then there was this one dark stormy afternoon.

I was having a bad day, school, nosy so called "friends" and everything. I really needed to see Jake, so I drove down to La Push where he lived.

I practically melted in his arms from the moment I stepped out of my ancient truck.

"Easy Bells, I've got you. Just let it out"  
I heard him say as he carried me into the house.

Settling on the couch. We were home alone. Since Billy, (his father) and Harry Clearwater were over at my house watching the game with Charlie.

I honestly don't know what came over me but it felt _so good_ to be **_held_** and **_wanted_** again.

In that moment of weakness I lost control and gave myself to Jacob black…


	2. Chapter 2

**Please Note:** **In order for things to make a bit more sense. I had Bella "wake" up around New Year's.  
**  
 _Six weeks later- March 1st_

 _"_ _You've got to be kidding me?!"  
_  
My thoughts screamed at me as I read the test further confirming my suspicions. I was most definitely **_pregnant_** with _Jacob Black's Baby!_

This was the fifth pregnancy test I'd taken. Every time the result came back positive. Just great! I'm pregnant by a guy who no longer wants anything to do with me… _AGAIN!_

When did this happen? You may ask.

Well everything was going good until Valentine's day weekend. The three of us, Jacob, me and…  
you may have guessed, _Mike Newton_ went to the movies.

But eventually everyone wound up sick and had to leave early. (Now I know what I had wasn't the flu)

That was the last time I saw _my_ Jake and since then he started avoiding me my calls for weeks. (When Billy answered the phone, I could feel that he was lying through his teeth.)

I was driving through La Push the other day.

Coming across Jake's friend, Quil on the side of the road. I gave him a ride home and he explained that Jacob had taken up with Sam Uley's gang.

Which confused me since Jake had shown no interest before and was in fact disgusted even more so since their pal Embry joined and been completely ignoring them.

Determined to get to the bottom of this I drove back down there the next day and confronted him on the matter.

That was a different version of Jacob that I've never seen.

The stone cold mask that dawned his face belonged to Sam, not him. He got his hair cut and walked around bare chested wearing nothing but jean short cut offs.

He only reinforced what had been crammed into my ears for weeks:  
"We couldn't be friends anymore" and "Go home" I tried to fight him on it but he wouldn't back down.

No matter how much I pleaded.

With Edward gone…Jake was all I had left and _he_ _ **promised!  
**_ Not to hurt me.

Billy's voice broke us up.

I drove home only to hear an angry phone conversation between him and Charlie: Billy supposedly blamed me for Jacob's change. Mainly my interactions with the **Cullen's.**

That was the final straw, I couldn't take it anymore!

I had to get out of that small town of Forks and it surroundings. But unlike my mother's extreme of getting out of the state. I stayed relatively close for Charlie.

So here I am camping out in a room at the Flagstone Motel in Port Angeles.

Trying to figure out what to do.

Rent here is $40 a night, which is pretty good considering I'm a high school student on a budget… **_With a baby on the way_** …

I've got a lot to think about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank You to all who've Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!  
 _To (Guest)_** ** _Debbie_** ** _Hicks:_** ** _  
_You have a very active, lively imagination and I applauded that. It is a gift not many people have and I deeply encourage you to use it. But you see, I already have a plan for this story so I regrettably will not be using your idea. Though if you ever want to start writing you own fanfiction and you need someone to bounce ideas off of, I will be more then willing to listen and give feedback.  
 _To Saashi Samy:_  
I'm glad you like it and find it interesting . I sincerely hope you'll stay tuned.  
 _To Sarahmicaela88:  
_ In this story, Jacob does think of her as MORE then a friend. But you must understand that he at the time was under Alpha's orders to distance himself and he was trying to keep the secret of the sleeping together from the packs' mind.**

My name is the first thing that passes through Charlie's lips when I come in through the front door.

"I'm here, Dad" I answered him.

"Bella? Oh thank God!" Charlie didn't waste any time vacating his chair and dashing over to me. Engulfing me in a bear hug,

 _"Where have you been?!_ I had just gotten off the phone with Billy and you were gone."

"Sorry Dad, I just had to get away. Things were getting too much."

He sighed ruefully. "I understand that Bella, but you should have at least _told_ me where you were going."

"I spent the night in Port Angeles. I thought sometime away might help me think clearly."

"Why didn't you go visit your mom?"

"Dad, you _know_ how she is!" I love my mother, Renee but she's not the most reliable parent. Flying down to see her wouldn't help matters. With a heavy sigh I knew I had to tell him…

Hearing that you're going to be a grandparent should be some of the best news your parents could ever receive during their lifetime or so I've been told. But it's a whole _other_ ballgame when it comes from your teenage daughter in high school.

Granted, I'm eighteen (considered a legal adult) and in my senior year, but _still!_

Charlie sat in quiet shock for five _whole_ minutes before the words: "Its _Jacob's_ isn't it?" was uttered.

I involuntary nodded, "Yes."

"So _that's_ why you've been trying so hard to get a hold of him." He reasoned.

"I didn't know for certain until last night."

 _"Bella,"_ Charlie sat forward in his chair. Taking my hands in his, my father looked me directly in the eyes and said in a firm tone: _"You have to tell him."_

Bowing my head, I said. "I know Dad, I just…want to have proof first."

Before the week was out Charlie and I had formed a plan:

Partly due to town gossip, we scheduled a paternity test at a clinic in Port Angeles. (Jake had used a hairbrush in our house during one of his previous stays.)

While we waited for the results. Despite my protests, Charlie confirmed that he'd assist me through Graduation. So that whatever I did after, I'd at least have a high school diploma in my hand.

To say I was touched was an understatement.

Charlie really wanted me to succeed. He wasn't happy about the pregnancy but would support me in whatever I chose to do. The _only_ thing he insisted upon was telling Jacob _before_ I did _anything…_

After ten _long_ dreadful days of waiting, it was _time_.

I'd practically ripped into the envelope the second it came into my hands. Once my eyes read what was on the page, there was no denying it.

Gathering up my guts and gritting my teeth. I fished the keys out of my coat pocket and climbed into the cab…

I was ultimately reduced to repeatedly knocking only to have Billy answer coldly, slamming the door in my face before I could get a word in. But I wasn't giving up, I was going to keep my promise to Charlie.

So I waited in my truck for Jake to make to an appearance.

I must have fallen asleep for next thing I knew Jacob Black was on the driver's side banging on my windows:

 _"What?!"_ I commented as I rolled them down.

 _"What are you still doing here, Bella?"_

Oh _trust_ me Black, I wouldn't be here at this moment if I didn't _have to_ – I thought to myself. "We need to talk Jake," I tried to reason.

The stone cold mask was back, "There's nothing to talk about Bella. _We… Are… Through!"_ he slowly enunciated. _"Go Home"_ and he started to walk off.

I wasn't letting him get away this time, _not without MY say!_

I slammed my door and started after him.

"If Sam's Gang is more important to you than _your own_ _SON! Then screw YOU! You son of a Bitch!"_

A bit more harsher then I'd originally planned but I had _had enough!_

That did it!

Stopping right where he was, he spun around facing me. _"What?"_

The mask was gone, nothing but complete and utter shock could be seen.

 _"I'm pregnant_ Jacob Black! _And I did not get there by myself!"_

Slamming the paternity envelope into his bare chest. "So Billy doesn't come up with anymore _bullshit_ for Charlie."

"Bella?"

I turned to the direction of Billy's voice. Seeing the door wide open and his wheel chair parked across the threshold.

"Don't worry, I'm leaving now." I assured him, clumsily marching back over to my truck.

Turning back to Jake I said,

"He's mine and I'm keeping him. _Goodbye Jacob Black,_ may you be happy in the life you've chosen. "


	4. Chapter 4

**A Big Thankful Verbal hug to all who have Followed, Favorited and Reviewed this story! I truly wasn't expecting this kind of response...**

 **To Ronialdi:** **Hopefully you will like this chapter too.  
 _To Sarahmicaela88:_ I always thought of Charlie as more of the supportive Parent then Renee. I like her fine but she always seems to have her own agenda that doesn't typically include Bella. Unless it's something SHE wants.  
 _To Mandy (Guest):_ I "like" the original version of Bella but for me personally, she doesn't really become a GREAT character until the final book when she puts her child FIRST. And you're also completely right about Billy and Jacob.  
 _To Esrelda Snape:_ Hope this was well worth the wait and in the last chapter, I truly wanted to get across the frustration that Bella was feeling towards Jacob. Having gotten little to no contact for WEEKS then he pulls this crap.  
 _To Kim67255:_ I hope you have your Kleenex ready, cause this one's a bit of a doozy though the reunion is in the next update.  
 _To Astilbe (Guest):_ In this story, Bella's not going to be a shrinking violet or whinny. Also Jacob's going to be paying some dues before he wins back her trust.  
 _To Melodia (Guest):_ Your wish is my command.  
**

* * *

The whole rest of the day was spent dodging phone calls that came from the Black house.

I'd done my deed and wasn't ready to speak to anyone anymore today. Finally when Charlie answered it was decided that Billy and Harry where coming up for dinner.

They _claimed_ it was because they wanted to make "amends." But I knew better, it was about the baby.

Apart from cooking and serving I spent most of my time in the kitchen. Eating and cleaning up.

But eventually Billy found me.

Under the pretext of "getting a beer." Rising from my seat as he wheeled in, I headed over to the fridge.

"Here" I said, handing him the can.

But he just stared at it before looking at me. "Bella, I –"

"Just _don't_ Billy. He's made his choice. One that you _clearly_ support and actually _lied_ to me about for weeks. Now I don't know if you're trying to weasel your way back into our good graces, so you can see your grandson? Or try to convince me to abort him? Either way this is not going to happen. It's _my_ life and _I_ decide."

Re-handing him the can and walking out of the kitchen. But as I left I thought I heard him say

 _"It's not what you think Bella."_ Whatever that means…

Things only got more complicated the next day. Every time I went outside I couldn't help but feel that somebody was watching me.

Stranger still,

when I stopped by the grocery store on my way home from school. I thought I saw _Sam Uley_ coming down one of the isles but I changed rows before he had a chance to approach.

 _What is it with these people?_ Less than 48 hours ago, they were more the happy to be the ones shutting me out. But the news of a baby comes along and _suddenly_ they decide to grow a conscience?

Speaking of which, it was high time I cleared mine:

I _couldn't_ hold onto _Edward_ and have _a baby_ at the same time.

I needed closure if I was to begin this new chapter of my life. So after I dropped the bags off at home. Went upstairs to my room and gathered all of stuff _he'd_ given me into a cardboard box.

My clumsy big toe had found them.

(The insipid Dumbbell had hidden all my memorabilia of him and our time together under the floorboards. Totally counteracting what he'd told me in the woods. Seeing them had given me hope of his return.)

But now it was time to say _**"Goodbye…"**_

Driving my truck as far as it could go into the woods. Putting on my hiking boots and my backpack, I eventually found the trail and began the long trek up to _our meadow._ Soon enough I made it. Looking around I found a spot in the middle. Placing some large rocks in a circle, centering it with kindling. I lit the match and watched the blaze.

Once ready, with tears running down my cheeks I tossed in the box.

A voice interrupted me as I stood there watching it burn. Turning away I met a familiar pair of ruby red eyes… Laurent.

He was one of the trio of vampires that I'd encountered during my time with the Cullens. While the other two (James & Victoria) chose to hunt me for sport. He'd headed for the Denali Coven up in Alaska. (They were considered to be the Cullen's cousins.) To try the animal blood diet.

Now he was back, after a minute or two of conversation. _Things took a turn for the worse!_

 _"What happened?"_ You may ask. The real question is _"Where do I start?"_

Well… first, Laurent wasn't exactly here of his own accord. He was still in contact with Victoria and sent by her to scout the area. The redheaded vampire was the supposed mate of James (whom the Cullens killed to save me).

Laurent then told me that Victoria wanted revenge and had chosen me as her target. Second, I was right to be suspicious of his eye color. He'd gone back to hunting humans and was currently hunting _me!_

Though he said that Victoria wouldn't be happy about it. But he couldn't help himself and promised it would be painless and quick.

Suddenly before he could strike there was some rustling and growling coming from the bushes.  
Then an enormous black wolf emerged followed by several others. Laurent forgot all about me and took off running with the wolves giving chase.

I tried to run in the other direction but I was stopped by a sharp pain that came from my stomach. It got so intense that I dropped on the forest floor screaming before things went dark.

Next thing I knew,

I found myself lying on the couch in a stranger's house.

From the quick look at my surroundings I could tell I was somewhere in La Push on the Quileute Reservation.

Sitting up rather quickly, the wet cloth that'd been grazing my forehead fell into the blanket on my lap.

"Easy there Bella, you gave us quite a scare."

The woman that had spoken was a resident I'd never seen before. She was quite beautiful and seemed to be in her late teens/early twenties. When she turned her head though you could definitely see some damaging deep scars or scratches down one side of her face.

"Who…who are you?"

"You're safe Bella. My name is Emily Young, and I'm a friend of Sam and Jacob. They were very worried when they found you passed out in the woods. Now, can you tell me what you remember?" she asked.

Shaking my head slightly, I started to mumble:

" _Saying a final goodbye to Edward._ Laurent… The Giant horse sized wolves… Pain in my abdomen… Oh God THE BABY!" I started to panic.

"Bella, Bella! Calm down the Baby's fine. He just had a reaction to that vampire that was in the area," she told me.

Wait, _WHAT?!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank You to all who've Followed, Favorited and Reviewed!  
**

 ** _Sorry it took me so long to get back but life happens...  
_**

* * *

As I sat up with my mouth hanging open, listening to Emily tell of her tribe's supernatural history with the wolf. One thought kept repeating itself over and over in my head:

" _I CAN' T do this!"_

"I know this all must be quite a shock to you Bella-" said her voice, capturing my attention back to the "real" world.

"-Sam doesn't approve of any outsiders knowing this information outside of the tribal council and pack but the news of the upcoming baby changed everything. You are now considered one of us… As is your and Jake's future child, thus you have all the rights of an imprint to know what's going on-"

It was at this precise moment that Sam's "Gang" or "Pack?" came charging through the back door and into the kitchen. Whooping and hollering as they raided the fridge. Consuming any leftovers in sight according to Jacob.

Speaking of which, as Sam Uley made a straight bee line for Emily. Black found me…

Relief washed over his face. But after everything I had just gone through today I was _not_ in the mood. Jake tried taking a step towards me "Bella, I-"

"NO!" I shouted getting off the couch and scrambling to the front door,"YOU stay _away_ from me!"

"Bella wait!" "BELLA!"

But I was already out and running down the drive way towards his parked motorcycle.

Jacob caught me just as a mounted. "Bella Please! Let's just talk?"

I paused in middle of putting my hair back with a band I'd hidden in my jean pocket.

"- Like _we_ used to"

Wrong thing to say!

I chuckled dryly, "You make me sick Jacob Black. Bringing up our past so callously like that. You just _don't_ get it do you: When _Ed-_ or as your tribe like to call _"Cold One"_ left me. He as good as _ripped_ my _heart_ out of my chest that day. Leaving a bottomless _hole_ in its place. Like I told you in that theater- _"I'm not like a car that you can just fix up, I'm never going to run right"_

I choked up as the memory came to the surface.

"I wouldn't admit it then but I did the unthinkable and started to _heal_ or at least pull myself together with you around Jake. You became mine… _my_ replacement _sun_ to warm me up when things were cold and grey. The one to put a patch over that hole in my chest and made my silent heart felt like it still had its rhythm. Then you _betrayed_ me and I was left once again with an open wound."

I sighed shaking my head, knowing I had to stop,

"I will tell our son of the man his father use to be and how he saved me for which I will be forever grateful. But as far as I'm concerned: Jacob Black, _my_ Jake died on Valentine's day from an illness and in his place a wolf was born whose life revolves around another man- wolf's choices."

With that I kicked the bike into gear as it roared to life and sped down the road. Failing to notice the hot tears that repeatedly leaked down his cheeks.

I parked the bike in the trail of woods behind my house. I was far too upset to cook anything so I ordered a pizza delivered for Dinner before taking a slice up to my room and get started on my homework.

When Charlie got home it was another matter, apparently he had been on the phone.

Lesson one: whether you're dealing with Vampires or Werewolves, there is absolutely NO privacy among the inner circle.

"Bella?" Charlie knocked, "Could I come in?"

"Sure Dad," I answered sighing as I closed my social studies book, ironically enough.  
Charlie came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"Bells I know this has been hard on you but I just got through talking to Billy. Sounds like you really gave Jake a piece of your mind this afternoon. I can understand why you did it but you have to remember this has been a shock for him too. It's not every day a young teenage boy finds out he's going to be a father… _Or that the mother won't let him see the baby._ "

"-I never said he couldn't see him, just that things between Jacob and me are going to be different. If we can somehow co-parent our child? That's fine, but I don't see _us_ as a couple. There's too much damage and I find myself _not_ trusting _men_ or even _family_ for that matter. Only so many times you can hear the words: _"I don't want you"_ and have it repeatedly break you before you start to get a clue"

Charlie stiffened, "What are you talking about Bella? Who said that?"

I sat up against the pillows and counted on my fingers.

"The first time was from Renee, I was thirteen. -It was about 2 o'clock in the morning and she had been out all night partying with "friends" at the local Bar &Grill. She was drunk as usual, I could tell by the commotion she made coming up the stairs and banging on the door of the apartment to let her in. So I started putting her to bed-"

"Wait, _Wait a minute there Bella!_ " exclaimed Charlie putting his hands up in a "stop!" motion. "What are you saying Bella? How often did your mother do this?"

"Every weekend for as long as I can remember. Until she met Phil, and _he_ started taking care of her in my place-"

" _WHAT?!"_

I bit my lip realizing that I'd just blurted out a long kept secret of my childhood.

"Dad, I spent my life raising Mom."

His eyes widened as I further explained,

"She cared for me but I wasn't her top priority. I was more of a playmate. She focused more on her interests and what she wanted. While I paid the bills and made sure she got up and out the door on time for work as a kindergarten teacher. I also did all the grocery shopping, making sure there was food in the house. Quite often, I found myself hiding your child support check in my sock drawer as a backup incase Renee spent all of hers on whatever the latest hobby was."

"Oh Bella!" Charlie put his hand over his face, "I'm _so_ sorry! Why didn't you say _anything_ before?"

"I was just a kid and I figured that's that way it is. It wasn't 'til I was ten and had a meeting with the school councilor after a meltdown in class that I learned different. By then it was too late for once the district called home, Renee panicked and uprooted us in a heartbeat for Wisconsin."

Charlie groaned and muttered something along the lines of "Stupid Woman."

"-Anyway" I continued, "I linked my arm over her shoulders attempting to steer her towards the bed. Mom belched and slurred: "Alright Charlie, _alright_ but remember the condoms…. We … don't… want another mistake like Bellaaa!"

I finished shakily while my Dad crushed me against his chest in a big bear hug. "How _dare that B-?!_ She should _not_ have said that"

"I know Dad," I grumbled. "She wasn't thinking clearly but what's done _is_ done. My heart broke all the same and the seeds of low self-esteem and worth were planted and only increased with my pubic inevitable clumsiness accidents… When-"

I gulped,  
"-When _Edward_ came into my life, he and his… _family_ showed me what I'd been missing all these years. _They took me in_ and I got to see and experience what it's like to have _siblings_ and _parents._ Who actually loved and _wanted_ their children…"

I think my last sentence broke Charlie. There were big fat tears welding up in his eyes as his hands reached out to grip my shoulders firmly but gently.

"Bells… _Please don't think_ even for a minute that _I_ never loved or wanted you. The day you were born and when I first held you is one of the best memories of my life. I always wanted to be a Daddy. Your mother obviously did not. But that goes to show _how_ well we knew each other. If I'd have _known_ what she was going to do when she took you. You can bet your boots I would have filed for custody… but we can't go back."

After a few more minutes of continuous hugging and sobbing. Charlie pulled away,

"Now, I have a feeling that there is more to the story than what you're telling and I want to hear all of it. Starting with _what HE_ said to you in the woods that day."

I hiccupped, on one hand I wanted there to be honesty between us. On the other, I was in possession of facts that no human should know. So I settled for the middle version of the truth:

" _He told me that they were leaving_ and by _"they" he meant himself and his family_ and _I couldn't go with them._ He wanted to break off all connection with me cause he believed we had no future together due to the fact he was sterile after suffering an illness which claimed the lives of his biological parents whom Dr. Cullen treated. When I insisted that I could live without having children and as long as we were together it wouldn't matter. Fed up he lowered the boom by revealing the truth of our situation.

\- _He didn't want me_ from the beginning I was just a… _Pet,_ a _Distraction_ to take away the boredom. His exact words were: _"I will always love you…in a way. And I'm tired of pretending. I've let this go on for much too long, and I'm sorry for that. You're no good for me Bella. You can go on with your life, it will be as if I never existed. Your memory is no more than a sieve. Time heals all wounds-"_

"-WHAT A LOAD OF BULL!" shouted Charlie, his face bright red,  
"Bells you deserve _so_ much BETTER than that little Jackass. And his family? If they were as close as you claim, why didn't at least _Alice_ stick around to say "Goodbye" or was she encouraging her bastard brother's behavior?"

"I don't know anymore but according to his words, _he wouldn't let her cause he wanted a clean break. He also made me promise not to do anything reckless or stupid-"_

"Why should HE care? You're Not his responsibility! We all make thoughtless decisions from time to time, it's part of being human."

I blushed at the word "human" if he only knew what I'd been up too …Then again I take that back.

My Father sighed,  
"So I guess the last question is _What happened with Jacob?"_

I took a deep breath and explained in moderate detail what had been going on:

Including the motorcycles, there was no way around it. Steam came out of Charlie's ears but once he'd calmed down enough and realized the good it did in bringing Jake and I together. He still did not approve but said, I could keep mine on the conditions that I _wore_ the _protective_ gear and _did not_ ride alone. He was so grateful to hear Jacob had been with me the day I crashed.

He groaned in annoyance when I got to the part that Jake had changed.

(Leaving the wolf part out of course, that was the tribe's decision)

-How he just shut me out and went along with whatever Sam said as though _his_ word was law.

-Now because of the baby I was suddenly "accepted" into their little group.

"I guess the main thing is Dad: _I don't want my son growing up as I did._ Feeling as though the only reason their parent takes an interest in them is because they _have to_ out of obligation. Which I feel is the act that Jacob's pulling right now."

Then just outside my open window I heard a wolf's anguished howling, fading further and further away in the opposite direction…


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks for your Generous support and Patience...**

 _ **To Tayjj44:**_

 ** _She will forgive him ...eventually and Sam does have a part to play  
  
To Serenity 1006:  
  
You're right, Bella is acting Childish and she should give Jake a chance to explain himself. But in her current state of mind, she's lost faith in everything she once believed. (His betrayal was the final straw that broke the camel's back.)_**

 _ **To Stephanie MRV:**_

 ** _Thank you so much for the complements. I'm glad you like it. Bella has had it at this point and it seemed like the right time to her reconnect with an honest parental figure. Sam is in for a surprise in this chapter that will make him more understandable to Jake's plight. As for Billy and Jacob? You'll just have to stay tuned._**

 _ **To SilentMayhem:**_

 _ **Affirmative on the conversation being relayed to the pack. I like Bella not being weak either, Billy's involvement will come later.**_

 _ **To Sarahmicaela88:**_

 _ **I wouldn't say that, but they sure have a bumpy road ahead of them.**_

 _ **To Rosefrost16:**_

 _ **Why thank you and I hope it will continue to appeal to your interests.**_

 _ **To Mandy:**_

 _ **You'll just have to read on and see. Anything not answered here will be in the next one.**_

 _ **To Astibe:**_

 _ **Your three point mistake tally is right on.**_

 _ **To May:**_

 _ **They ARE failing, hopefully this chapter will be a step in the right direction.**_

 _ **To Melodia:  
**_  
 _ **Thank you, it's nice to be back. It was good that Bella finally let it out instead of bottling her feelings up.**_  
 _ **  
To Rose:**_

 _ **Yep it has been quite a journey that's not over yet. You can bet that now Charlie knows. He will back her up and be the voice of reason.  
**_

* * *

 ** _3_** ** _rd_** ** _Person POV:  
_**

It was a rainy morning in La Push, but the heavy water drops weren't what awoke the big reddish-brown wolf which laid below a huge cedar tree.  
It was the howls and very _human_ thoughts of his pack that got his attention.

 _'Jake! Oh there you are?!-_ _Sam's been having us search the entire reservation for ya'_ thought his best friend Embry as his wolf form came up to sit beside him.

 _'I guess things didn't go so well last night at Bella's huh?'_

'-Just terrible! I didn't even get a chance to talk to her'

Jacob answered miserably. ' _And I learned somethings that-'_

He broke off into painful whimpers.  
 _'It made things more clearer of exactly WHAT I'm dealing with here: I SCREWED up BIG time!'_

–'Yes you did! And Sam wants to clean up YOUR mess. So move it to the pack meeting at Emily's, BOTH of you!'

shouted Paul impatiently as he came through the bushes growling.

 _'Alright,!"_ the wolves gave in as they got to their feet with Paul herding them.

"What do you want Sam?" asked Jacob, charging into the clearing in his jean short cut offs.

Finally fed up with _everything_ that had been going on since he first shifted (and the last ten minutes with Lahote hadn't helped matters one bit.)

"Now Jake," scolded Emily as she came out on the porch placing a calming hand on her imprinter's bicep "There's no need for that kind of tone."

But he ignored her, "Just tell me what you want me to do, so I can get the hell out of here."

Sam glanced a sparing gaze at Paul before remarking,

"I need you to show an _interest_ in the pack to start with"

"The Pack, the pack, the Pack… _Every day_ for the last damn month, it been nothing but _that!"_

Jacob exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation. "You know, I wish I _hadn't_ turned cause it's made me turn my back on what matters the most- _My FAMILY!"_

Embry came up and put a hand on his best friend's shoulders.

"You haven't abandoned your family Jake. _We_ \- the pack ARE your family, Billy _knows_ everything and is in full support of your actions in the pack as we work together to protect our families from the Cold Ones."

The others nodded in agreement, as Sam complimented "Well said Embry, thank you."

Jake sighed,

"You forget Bella and the Baby are my family too. She and Charlie have been a part of my house _long_ before the pregnancy. Maybe if she had stayed and grown up in Forks with Charlie at full custody? She would have developed a true sense of _Family and Self-Worth._ Instead of going through life seeing herself as a mistake caused by her parents for not using protection. With that in mind, I ask you. Is it any wonder she fell for the Leech Family's imitation of love and compassion then have it destroy her when it was taken away?"

They were silent then Lahote spoke up:

"She's not an imprint, your soul mate could be still out there and y _ou're_ wasting your time on the Le- Isabella Swan"

Jake raised an eyebrow incredulously "Oh and I suppose _Leah_ was a waste, Right Sam?"

The alpha's face darkened, "You don't know anything _Jacob Black!_ Our situation was different!"

"-How? Because she was a native of our tribe? Doesn't change the fact that she was _pregnant_ when you _imprinted_ on Emily!"

Sam Uley was in shock as he involuntary backed up in disbelief.  
"Wh- _What? You're lying?_ She's p-? I'm gonna be a-? She nev-? _"_

Emily came over to him. Trying to offer support while still dealing with her own surprised feelings.

Since the imprint, it had really drove a wedge between the two cousins. Sam and Emily both knew they had hurt Leah and were sorry for it. But _this_ was a whole new level.

The alpha broke away from her embrace "I- I need to go and talk to Leah"

"It won't do any good now…" Jacob warned, now filled with compassion for his broken leader.

"What do you mean Jake?" asked Emily, fearful of the next sentence.

"-She got rid of it,"

"NO!" shouted Sam, "She wouldn't! She said she always wanted to be a mother!"

Jacob dry swallowed, "My father spent a lot of time on the phone counseling Harry and Sue on persuading her keep the baby. But Leah said It was her body and she could do whatever wanted. Plus, she couldn't stand to be reminded that she's forever tied to a man who broke her heart to screw with her cousin."

Emily gasped while Sam squeezed his eyes shut in shame.

" Then according to the last phone call about two months ago. She got up early and drove into Seattle on some Tuesday morning and had it done." Jacob finished.

Time ticked by and the whole pack was deep in thought. (Even Jared who'd been sitting on the porch listening.)

As they mourned the loss of who would have been a future member of the tribe or _even_ their pack.

When Sam finally spoke again, it was clear he was not the same man that he'd been ten minutes ago.

"I'm sorry Jacob… I'm sorry for the pain I've caused for you and Bella to be apart. I was so busy trying to protect the tribe from the red haired leech and train you all. That I forgot about the heart and how _painful_ it is when it's broken. Only to be damaged further by lies…I'll never be able to tell Leah the truth about me and Emily and what happened. So says the Council law and my child _paid_ the price of those actions!" he cried, "But _you_ Jake are different…

Bella had the guts to _come and tell you_ about your baby and she later _saw_ us as wolves so leaders made an exception. So for today your orders are: To do whatever it takes to make things right _before-_ "

He couldn't finish his sentence but everyone knew.

"Oh Thank You!" said Jacob, relieved and yet concerned about Sam. "Are you sure you don't need any-?"

"Go to her Jake, we've got this" assured Emily. With one last shrug he took off at wolf speed for the Swan residence….

 ** _Return to BELLA's POV:_**

Smelling the salt sea air and feeling the wind blowing my face as I walked down the boat dock in Port Angeles turned out to be a nice refreshing break from my lately everyday chaos.

Feeding the birds soda crackers from my pockets,

I had just gotten through with my Gynecologist. It also got me thinking:

Maybe I did over-react yesterday?

I'm just _so_ tired of dealing with Jake and this supernatural _bullshit_. Now, I'm going to have a baby and this situation is hitting way _too close_ to home.

I stand by with what I said to Charlie last night and he gave me some of the best advice I've ever gotten-

 _"Good parents put their children FIRST Bells"_ and " _To give the baby its best chance it is better to place it with somebody who's READY to BE a parent. If you feel that you can't…I will help you find someone who is."_

Should I even consider such an option?

I must admit, it does seem the most favorable.

My peace is interrupted by the sound of a motorcycle engine revving up as it sped around the corner into view before parking at the Marine Office.

"Bella!" shouted the familiar voice of the rider as he made his way down to where I stood. As the hood of my coat flying back with the wind whipping my hair in all directions.

It was Jacob, I inwardly groaned.

"What do you want Black?" I asked in the same condescending tone he'd been using on me for weeks.

He stopped where he was and winced,

It's not nice when the shoe's on the other foot now is it?

With a heavy sigh Jake resumed walking but thankfully kept his distance. "Isabella Swan, I know you're not happy with me. After the way I've acted, you have every right to be mad. I treated you like-"

"Dog shit? A toy that you lost pleasure in?"

"Bella! I have _never_ thought of you that way! Sam ordered me to stay away from you for your safety!"

I laughed in disgust, _"I've heard that one before"_

His eyes widened. "Your blood sucker?"

Nodding stiffly, I then said. "Enough excuses Jacob, we can't change the past. Our reality is I'm going to have this baby and must _ultimately_ decide: _What is his best chance at life_? Being co-parented by _us_? Me- a broken late teen with self-esteem and trust issues. You- a newly turned Werewolf whose first loyalties are to his Alpha.

 _Neither of us is currently ready for parenthood_ – I want to give him up for adoption."

* * *

End of Part One


	7. Chapter 7

**Your support is very much appreciated...**

 _ **To Serenity1006:**_ **You brought up some excellent points in your last review and they will be addressed in this chapter.**

 ** _To Stephanie MRV:_ Never fear, there are plenty of tricky and rough waters for our characters ahead.**

 _ **To Roganjalex:**_ **I'm glad my little story caught your eye and hope it will continue to interest you.**

 _ **To Saramicaela88:**_ **You don't have to be an imprint to get pregnant, (in this story anyway.) That said, Leah could consieve and carry until her transformation.**

 _ **To Karma:**_ **I think Emily had to be strong and take charge with Sam falling apart. She is also sort of the alpha female of the pack.**

 ** _To Miss teenageDream:_ I wouldn't be so sure if I were you, anything can happen.**

* * *

Jacob just stood there before raising an eyebrow.

"Don't _I_ get a say in _my_ child's future? For as you obnoxiously pointed out four days ago- _"I'm Pregnant Jacob Black! And I did NOT get there by myself!"_

My eyes darkened at his mockery,

"How _dare_ you- Do you really think that you are the _only_ one who _has_ changed?!  
– The old me spent _weeks_ being civil and persistent. Trying to figure out _what_ happened to you and what I _had done,_ so we could fix it. And _each_ time – _You_ cut me off and shut me out. Brutal Forcefulness was the only way to _get through_ to you about the baby… So yes, that naïve version of myself died. In some ways I'm grateful to you Jacob. By treating me like you did, it woke me up to face the world for what it is _._ There's no place for anyone to believe that fictional characters like "Romeo & Juliet" can have a happy ending."

Black said nothing for several minutes.

I believe that was the first time he actually _looked_ at me since he turned and judging by his expression it was as if _I_ were the wolf instead of him.

"You're right Bella, it wasn't just me. I can see that now-" Jacob broke off with a _sad_ glint in his eyes?  
"Listen, …I don't want to fight. I know you probably won't believe me, but I _am_ truly _sorry_."

There was something about the intense yet soft look in his eyes which reminded me of _my_ Jake.

Swallowing my pride, I took a chance and honestly answered. "Thank you."

He sighed,  
"Look Bella we got off on the wrong foot here and that was my fault."

I nodded my thanks before speaking "You were right too, he _is_ your son as well as mine. I just want what's best for him"

"-So do I, and there's been enough innocent blood shed on account of the pack's existence."

I blinked "What?"

Jacob groaned,  
"Did Emily explain to you about imprinting?"

"-She said it was the way werewolves find their soulmates."

"Sam before he turned was in a serious relationship with Leah, Harry Clearwater's daughter. But once he became a wolf, bound by our ancestral laws. He couldn't tell her anything and proceeded to push her away. Sound familiar?"

I nodded following along.

"-Until the day he met Emily (who was visiting her cousins) and imprinted. Cutting off all ties with Leah and entirely devoting himself to his imprint. She of course turned him down out of respect for her cousin but that level of affection is hard to resist and ultimately gave in. Leah in the meantime was pregnant with Sam's child. She didn't handle things as well as you. Never told him, and despite the _numerous_ objections. From her _parents_ and the tribal _council,_ she went and had an abortion. Sam…Sam just found out the whole story this morning and is beside himself"

"Oh Jake," I sighed "No matter how angry or hurt I am. That is _not_ even an option."

His shoulders slumped against the railing in relief, his face getting misted with the soft spray of the salt water.

"Did you really think I would?"

"I honestly don't know _what_ I thought but I wouldn't have put it passed you"

 _"Jacob,"_

I said attempting to take one of his huge hands in mine to gain his attention. "Even though I don't know _who_ I am anymore, I won't punish him, I _can't…"_

"Then don't give him up,"

I raised an eyebrow. "That's the one thing I absolutely know to be true – _I'm_ not ready to be a mother. Having a child, taking care of it around the clock is hard work. You also have to _have_ the right mental state, I know from personal experience.  
So… What do you suggest?

Rene is out of the question, Charlie has to work full time and Billy's in a wheelchair. Plus, I can't see you quitting the pack to be a stay at home Dad?"

He sighed before looking me in the eyes,

"I don't have the answer right now Bella. I guess all I'm asking for is… _time._ Please, give me a chance to think of a solution. Despite what others might say I won't marry you out of obligation and force you into a role you're not ready for. I want you to want it if that is your choice."

It was my turn to be relieved, "Thanks Jake."

"-And I do believe that there are certain facts about our child's parentage you didn't consider"

"Like?"

"Like if I'm a wolf then there's a good possibility he could be too. We already know he doesn't respond well to leeches as proven yesterday in the woods."

After a few moments of thinking it over I spoke up

"Okay here's the deal I'm offering: You asked for time, alright. So you've got seventy-four days. That's two months and a couple weeks until the end of my first trimester to come up with a reasonable plan. By the end of that deadline if you haven't, and if I'm still the way I am now and our circumstances are still the same. We will both agree to move forward with the adoption. Possibly looking at Quileute couples, given his genes. _Deal?"_

I purposed reaching out my hand. Jacob's warm one met mine in the middle as we shook.

"Deal," he echoed, resigned yet a glimmer of hopefulness in his expression. "Bella, you were right when you said that life isn't a fairytale. But there _are_ good people that actually _do_ exist in this life and you're of them…you just don't realize it yet."

The truce with Jacob brought me _some_ peace of mind as I drove but not all of it.

Jake was on his bike ahead of me.  
We both were hurrying to get back to Forks.

Just minutes after it was decided, he had gotten an urgent phone call from Sam – Harry Clearwater had a heart attack and was in the hospital.

Upon arriving in town, Jacob sped off in the direction of the hospital.

While I chose to first swing by home and the station incase Charlie hadn't heard. Jake promised he call me if he saw his cruiser in the parking lot.

It was a good thing that he and I split.

For if Jacob hadn't, I'm not sure he would have been able to control his temper and phase right on the spot.

Parked in our driveway beside the police car was the black Mercedes which belonged to Carlisle Cullen and standing on the front steps was _Alice_ in a heated argument with my father…

As got I closer I could hear little fragments of their _"conversation":_

"- _Please_ just let me in to see Bella? I want to make sure she's alright" asked my one-time best friend in a sickeningly sweet voice but my dad stood tall and firm.

" _How_ many times do I have to tell you Alice? She's not here and I'm not going to tell you where she is. You're not welcome here"

"- Charlie please! _I_ -!"

" _Alice!  
_ While I know that you are not that little _bastard_ who left my daughter devastatingly heartbroken and lost in the woods. You _certainly_ are a contributing factor to her _three-month_ comatose depression by not responding to her calls or emails! Totally _abandoning_ your surrogate "sister" like the rest of your family or… maybe you're more like _him_ : Bored, and you want your " _toy"_ back,"

he spat disgusted.

" _Charlie!_ " she cried,

"Dad!"  
I called out making my presence known.

"Bella?" questioned Chief Swan, his demeanor different from thirty seconds ago.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Port Angeles"

"I was but then I met Jake and he told me about Harry- I came to check if you had gotten the news."

He nodded, "I did, and was on my way out when-"  
gesturing to a probably first time in her immortal life speechless Alice.

"Thank you Dad, for defending me like that. But you should go…see what you can do to help Sue, I've got it from here"

Charlie raised an eyebrow as he glanced between us.  
"Fine but if there's any trouble. Call either Me or Jake, understand?"

I smiled softly as he passed by rubbing my back in assurance. Watching silently as he got in the cruiser and drove down the road. Once out of sight, I turned my attention to the pixie vampire.

"What are you doing here Alice?" I asked in a dead tone.

She was wise enough to keep her distance. "Is it true Bella?" she asked miserably.

"What is?" I crossed my arms and waited.

"What Charlie said, _Edward_ … Did he really-?" she couldn't even finish, burying her face in her hands. "No! No! NO! It wasn't supposed to be this way! He _promised_ us that you understood his deal and accepted it!"

 _"-What DEAL?!"_ I shouted, throwing my bag on the ground. Causing paperwork to spill out but I stepped over the pile and got right in her face. " _There was no cotton pickin' Deal! He gave me NO CHOICE!"_

Alice was taken back by my abrupt explosion. Sometimes I wondered if sharing my body with a baby werewolf had it effects on my temper.

After a minute or two the pixie's guts returned and she quietly asked "Bella _please,_ tell me what happened that day we left. Obviously Edward-"

"-Don't! say… _his_ … name" I intoned breathing heavy.

Alice nodded and rephrased her words. " _He_ didn't tell us _everything_ "

I scoffed, that's putting it mildly but obliged to her request – Giving her the real _full_ version.

She was seething with _rage_ by the end of it.

"No _wonder_ you hate us! _Of Course_ I'm not Welcome! Ed- _He_ lied to us all! And we _blindly_ believed and followed his lead. Thinking everyone was on the same page! _Damn_ him!"

"Alice," I pointed out much calmer. "The ass already counts himself as damned."

She raised a delicate eyebrow, "You don't believe that?"

I shook my head, "There was a time when I would have argued that belief to be false. Nowadays, I'm not sure of anything. Everything I thought, everything I _believed in_ has turned out to be one big lie"

"Oh Bella," she sighed,

Just then Jacob pulled up in our driveway and got off his bike in a heartbeat. "Bella!"

His eyes narrowing on Alice. "What are you doing back here _Leech?_ We don't want you or any of your Bambi munching "family".

The pixie responded with her own level of spite. "Thank you for the warm welcome _Dog_ but I'm here for Bella"

I raised an eyebrow, _she is?  
_ " _Jacob_ has a valid question Alice. Why ARE you here?"

She sighed, "That was something I was hoping to discuss in private Bella, So can you tell the _Dog_ to go home?"

I blinked, _Is she kidding?  
_ "No Alice, Jake has more of a right to be here then you do"

She looked at me crestfallen but resigned herself knowing now, how much she screwed up and lost.

"Very well, though I tried to follow his wishes and _not_ look into your future Bella. I could still catch glimpses of you but lately they've grown fuzzy and more blurry. Then suddenly for the last two days it's been completely blank, total black out. I started to worry that something had happened to you. I guess impulse took over, I grabbed the nearest keys, got in the car and here I am-"

Before she could go into fuller detail, her cell rang and she excused herself to answer it as Jacob and I exchanged words:

"Do you think she's telling the truth?"

" _I_ don't know but- How's Harry?"

"He's…He's gone Bella"

"Oh Jake! I'm _so_ sorry" I pulled him into an involuntary hug.

Thinking how hard it's going to be on Charlie. He, Billy and Harry were really close. Despite the sad situation, I heard Jacob chuckling to himself for a moment.

I leaned out of our embrace and asked "What?"

He sighed,  
"I know it's the wrong time but I just realized that soon when I try to hug you. It will be like having a beach ball between us."

"Jacob Black!" I lightly smacked his upper arm, "That is so _not_ funny!"

Suddenly, before either he or I could say anything else. Alice had a vice grip on my left wrist as she towed me at a hurried pace towards the Mercedes.

"Alice Wait! Hold on! What's Going On?!"

She used her free hand to swing open the passenger seat door and shouted "Get in!"

 _"ALICE CULLEN!_ There is _no_ way I'm going _anywhere_ with you until you explain!" I yelled back. Jacob flashed in front of us, slamming the door so hard leaving a huge indentation.

"Answer us Leech!"

The pixie huffed, _"Edward is going to the Volturi…"_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay everyone, get ready to board another roller coaster of emotion. I dub thee "California Screamin'!"**

 ** _To Silentmayhem:  
_ My sentiments exactly, .**

 ** _To Serenity1006_ :**

 **You'll just have to wait and see.**

 ** _To Saashi samy:  
_ I don't like him either**

 _ **To roganjalex:**  
_

 **Hopefully you'll love this one too  
**

 _ **To Guest:**_  
 **While I understand your wish, not all love stories have to end in an imprint.**

 _ **To Karma:  
**_ **I don't really have an opinion on Emily, since she's not heavily featured in the series. You can bet though that Jake's not going to take this Leech situation lying down.**

 _ **To Mandy:  
**_ **I make no promises, but I'm glad I'm not the only one who likes a strong Bella**

 _ **To Melodia:  
**_ **There are no words to describe Alice's actions but I'm sure by the end you'll think of a few**

 ** _To Rose:  
_ Leah has my deepest sympathy and Yeah it was time for Charlie to be a protective Dad.**

 _ **To May:**  
_

 **I think she will pull through, once she gets rid of the access baggage.**

 _ **To Astilbe:**_  
 **Welcome back, and you're absolutely right about everything. Now it's the Cullens that need to let go of Bella.**

 ** _To Sarahmicaela88:_**

 **Excellent points but you'll have to read on to find out.**

* * *

Thunder and lightning started to storm overhead as I digested the bombshell Alice had just dropped in my lap.

"He's _WHAT_? _Why?_!"  
I demanded narrowing my eyes to slits.

My ex-best friend let out a frustrated groan and had me in the car before I could blink.

"Buckle up! I'll explain on the way!"was her excuse as she floored it down the driveway with Jacob chasing us.

I gaped, realizing what was about to happen.

"No-! STOP the car Alice! _Pull over!_ " I shouted testing the lock on the door, as her lead foot stepped on the gas.

"-There's _no_ time! He's going to kill himself!"

"Alice I am NOT going with you! I CAN't- Now stop the _damn_ car!" I continue to yell as she sped out of town.

"Yes you _are_!" she retorted just as angrily. "You're the only way to save my brother! Put aside your petty adolescent broken heart and help me save him-if only for _our family_ if nothing else!"

My heart crumpled for the last time but instead of just hurt and pain there was disgust and _rage!_

"Jacob was right! You ARE a LEECH, in every sense of the word!" Alice gasped as she took her eyes off the wheel for a second to stare at me. "I am _not now_ nor _ever will be_ a part _your_ family!

\- The last 6 months have proven that fact. If any of them cared about me, they would have defied _his_ orders and contacted to _see_ if _I_ was alright. Wouldn't have taken much: a phone call…an email…a letter! Now _suddenly!_ _Pretty boy's_ in trouble and you finally get up off your ass to do something about it and you expect _me_ to jump too! I _have_ a life here, _Jake_ and -!"

I was cut off by a loud boom as we crashed into something big and I blacked out, losing conscious…

I awoke to the sound of my ears popping as I sat up and looked around. I was on an airplane, seated in first class with Alice placed right by the window.

"Oh good you're awake!" she squealed with relief.

I glowered at her as I growled _"Where… are…we?"_

"Over the middle of the Atlantic. We're expected to land in Rome in an hour. Edward's postponed his suicidal plan until tomorrow at noon which buy us time."

Her ghost of a smile disappeared the second I got up out of my seat. "Wh-where are you going?"

 _"Away from you!"  
_ I hissed quietly as I stomped towards the back of the plane.

"Bella! Bella- Wait!"

She followed me at human pace but I ignored her and shut the door of the tiny bathroom stall in her face. _"Leave me alone Alice!"_

I just barely got out before starting to continuously I dry heave over the toilet.

A heart rhythm pounding in my ears, I wasn't quite sure whose.

HOW could Alice do this to me?!

To HIM?! _My_ him!

Thanks to her, my son will probably never be born. I'll never get to hold him or Know if Jacob and I would have made it as parents.

Damn that selfish pixie! Speaking of which she was still pounding on the door

"Bella let me in! _Bella!_ Talk to me!"

"Go AWAY!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.

Suddenly I heard a different voice on the other side of the door: "Ma'am?"

I perked my head up, Alice hated being called Ma'am. I could just see her eyes going darker.

"-Ma'am, I'm going to strongly _insist_ that you go back to your seat in first class now. You are disturbing the other passengers with the scene you're making. Go on now- We will look after your friend."

"-But I-!"

"Ma'am if you continue, I will be forced to call security and have them _escort_ you off the plane when we land"

I heard her gasp, being stopped and questioned by security would surely cause a big delay in her plans of rescuing her idiot brother.

"No I- I will do as you ask. Hope you feel better Bella,"

 _Not likely…_ The baby had picked up on my accelerated heartrate and I feeling very much the same as I did when the wolves appeared and killed Laurent. But this time I stayed awake and attempted to control my breathing.

I heard the soft clicking of her high heeled shoes as she walked further and further away.

"Miss?" the voice on the other side of the door addressed me now.

"-She's gone, Is there anything I can get you?"

"No, but I-"

"What?"

"I can't get up" I confessed, not trusting my eye sight that was blurring in and out of focus.

"Hold on,"  
I heard a key turn in the lock and this medium blond haired stewardess of thirty was kneeling beside me.

"What's your name hon?"

"Bella,"

"Okay Bella, my name is Denise. Now let me see if I can help you up here…"

She then hooked one arm undermine and the other grabbed the edge of the sink as support. Slowly yet successfully Denise managed to haul both of us to our feet.

By that time, I was nearly seeing stars and I felt my body slump against her form. "Bella? Bella?"

My body went through the motion of transitioning from "standing?" to sitting. Things cleared up with the feeling of an oxygen mask being strapped over my nose and mouth as I breathed in the air.

Denise was an angel, "Bella?" she asked.

"Hmm?" "How far a long are you?"

"First trimester," Knowing immediately what she was asking.

"-You know if your morning sickness is that bad, you really shouldn't be traveling… I had a lot of trouble with my first as well." She said, handing me a packet of soda crackers and a cup of water to sip once I was okay to breathe on my own.

I smiled sadly at her thoughtfulness,

"I didn't really have a choice. My… _friend…_ has a family emergency and she dragged me along to make sure she has her head on straight. As you witnessed earlier she not exactly…" I made a hand gesture.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. It must be pretty serious"

"Serious and _incredibly_ stupid,"

"Ahh! I have a few relatives like that, say no more." She patted my arm reassuringly, "Well try to relax. We'll be landing soon" she said as going back to her duties.

Jake proved to be right once again: there _are_ good people.

I shook my head,

Denise had placed me in the last row just outside the bathroom. It was peaceful without Alice breathing down my neck. Finally, alone I started to develop an escape plan. I couldn't let my baby die like this…

I didn't even have a chance to attempt step one.

That's the problem when traveling with a future seeing vampire, despite the smudges.

She ambushed me the second I got off the plane. _Alice_ just latched on to my wrist and preceded to _drag_ me through the entire airport and finally into a yellow Porsche that she stole.

After forty-five minutes of her talking and me ignoring, just staring out the flashing window. Trying not to get sick and cry.

"Bella…BELLA!" I reluctantly shifted my gaze to the pissed pixie.

 _"You haven't been listening to a word I've said have you?!"_

I stayed silent until she swerved in the middle of the road and stopped the car. "What is wrong with you?! You've been given me the silent treatment for over two hours now, _TALK!_ "

I narrowed my eyes "WHY? You _don't give a damn_ what I say anyway! All you care about is _your insipid worthless brother_!"

"He is _not_ WORTHLESS!"

"To _you_ maybe, but he's _nothing_ to me. Absolutely NOTHING! And you're… _just like him_. You don't care _how_ many _lives_ you wreck as long as you get what you want!"

Alice raised an eyebrow,  
"What has happened to you? You're not the Bella I remember. She would have _never_ said those _terrible_ things about her _best friend_ and the man she's in love with, her _mate."_

"ALICE!  
1: If he WAS my "mate" he would never destroyed me and left!

2: I had to GROW UP and FACE the consequences of my actions. Something you and Edward have YET to achieve, despite a HUNDRED years head start!

Now DRIVE to bloody VOLTERRA. So you can save HIM and I can get on a bus to take me back to the airport!"

I shouted realizing there was no bus stop for several miles.

Without a word Alice started up the car and continued on.

Once we got to the city, Alice apologized saying she was wrong to bring me here and gave me directions to the bus.

I followed them and there was Edward standing under the clock tower about to make a scene by stepping into the sun.

I tried to turn back but Alice was right behind me and continued to push me across the square through a sea of red capes and finally into my revolting ex's arms.

"Heaven," he remarked, smothering me.

"Move it Dumb Ass!" I answered. Not realizing we caught the attention of the red eyes…


	9. Chapter 9

_**First-**_ **Thank You and Welcome to all of my loyal Followers, Reviewers and Newcomers. _Secondly-_ I will not give anything away but I promise that by the end it will all become clear and _Thirdly-_ "Kayley" is my original character from my fanfic: _"LOVE OR POWER"_** **if you choose to check that out... Thank you for your time, now on with the story...  
**

* * *

"What an interesting exchange of words between lovers" remarked a voice from the shadows.

"Wouldn't you agree, Felix?"

A deep throaty chuckle followed, "Indeed Demetri."

Both _Edward_ and _Alice_ stiffened at their voices and pushed me behind them. While I looked for a way to escape, the red eyes came closer and dropped their hoods.

"Aro wants to speak with you again" the taller of the two addressed the drama King of High Noon.

"No rules were broken"  
Edward answered as his fingers groped the air behind his back trying to find me.

"Let the Volturi decide that" the shorter one, Demetri established with an air of authority.

Alice once more nudged me forward in _his_ direction and was met with a very different result "Get… _your_ MOTHER F*** hands _OFF_ me. You BITCH!" I hissed with as much venom as I could muster.

"Bella!" said Edward appalled at the scene I was making. "Language!"

But I was on a role,

" _SHUT UP_ Edward! This is ALL your fault anyway, the _BOTH_ of you!" I stated pointing a finger at the two leeches.

"Bella!" squealed Alice embarrassed.

The giant, Felix chuckled again "Quite a little spitfire you've got there Edward."

"He hasn't got me," I corrected, causing the boy of my nightmares to look at me stunned.

"What?" Demetri asked, politely voicing the curiosity.

"We're _not_ together, _I've outgrown Edward Cullen_ and _his stupid CHILDISH antics"_

"Bella?" he gasped but I ignored him.

"Enough!"

Ordered another voice, this time belonging to a little girl. As she got closer I could see that she was an early teen with the same burgundy red eyes as Felix and Demetri.

"Jane," _He_ sulkily confirmed.

Jane gave our group a glance over replying "Aro sent me to see what was taking so long" before turning around and gesturing us to follow her. Edward tried to grab me but I jumped out of the way and bumped into Felix.

"Sorry" I apologized,

his response was to offer me the crook of his arm. Realizing that my choices were slim, I accepted. Tuning out the Cullen _children's_ growling, I half expected them to break out into a tantrum because their favorite "toy" was taken away.

My heart started racing once more as it got darker and _darker_ going through a tunnel and finally into an elevator. Then the pain in my abdomen rekindled itself.  
Coming back in a flurry, I began to get dizzy and next thing I knew I was being carried in Felix's arms.

Edward's angered snarling growl was starting to revile a grizzly. Then he stopped and Alice's whimpers replaced them.

I barely took notice of either as I was so focused on my own problem. I could only pray to whatever god that existed. That this wouldn't be it. I couldn't lose him, not here. Not now and _Not in this place!_ By the time the ride was over I was _not in good shape_ but then a miracle happened on the other side of those doors in the lobby….

I winced as a wave combination of pain and light hit me. I opened my eyes to find that we were in a bright lit reception area.

At the sound of someone clearing their throat a young couple of teenagers broke apart from their make out session.

"Alec! And… _Kayley?_ Does _Aro_ know you're here?" asked Demetri with an amused look on his face.

The 5.1ft thirteen-year-old _human_ girl with shoulder length honey colored hair and pale green eyes. Detangled her arms from short darker haired vampire boy that was Jane's twin.

"Not yet but I'm sure he will once Alec goes back in there."

"You little Minks" said Felix, his vibrating chest laughter making sure I stayed conscious.

Jane sized up her brother's girlfriend "You've been away too long, the Master's had Demetri work around the clock trying to find you."

"Kayley" put her hands on her hips "My life keeps me busy, you know that"

Their banter was broken up when a shriek of agony escaped through my lips. The pain was growing more intense by the minute. Everyone rushed towards my crumpled up position in the giant's arms. Everybody arguing at once as my breathing became more labored,

" THAT'S ENOUGH!" a clear voice finally rang out.

People turn around to see Kayley walking towards us with the fire of determination in her eyes. "While you're all busy fighting, Bella is it?"

I barely had the energy to nod.

"- _Bella,_ is growing closer to death's door! _WHAT WERE YOU THINKING BY BRINGING HER HERE?!"_

Before the "children" start again the teen held her hand up:  
"Okay! Felix!- Lay her over there on the sofa and bring me the water vase with the flowers then step away. Demetri, Jane and Alec!- Keep the Cullens back, preferably on the other side of the room. Their presence makes her makes her condition worse"

Felix did as she asked, moving my body to the designated place then grabbed the vegetation before stepping back and letting Kayley through. She knelt beside me,

"Try to relax Bella, just breathe" she said gently pulling my shirt up exposing my bare stomach.

"-Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm going to save _him_ " she quietly breathed into my ear.

"-You're what h-how?"

"Shh!" I squeezed my eyes shut as another trembler of pain shot through me.

"Please hurry," Next thing I knew I felt cool droplets of water trickling down my stomach, followed by flower petals.

Then Kayley began speaking in a language I never heard before and the louder and faster the chanting became. The cooler my skin got and the more the pain receded until it was gone.

I instinctively sat up inhaling my first relived breath of oxygen. "Th- Thanks, Wh-what did you do?"

"Rest easy, I promise he's fine. The little guy is just taking a long nap until you get out of Volterra."

"If I get out…"

"Bella, don't let what the Cullens have said about the Volturi cloud your judgment. None of them have gotten to _know_ the Volturi apart from Carlisle. So their opinion means nothing. If you show them the proper respect, the leaders…Well Aro anyway, is bound to be reasonable." Kayley advised me.

It had grown awful quiet in here I looked over and saw two swirling smoke pillars and the vapers were coming from Alec's hands with the other three vampires on standby.

Felix looked over at us "Kayley?" She nodded "Yes", at hearing his girlfriend's voice.

Alec lowered his hands and the smoke reversed itself seeping back into his palms.

The second their senses came back Alice and Edward flashed toward us but The muscles of our group restrained them before they could touch me. Both Felix and Demetri each suppressed a hand on their throats and kept their arms behind their back in police fashion.

Our sudden choice of action had gotten the attention of the pretty human secretary but she was smart enough to look away and go about her business.

Jane took charge again, "Kayley- is the human stable?"

"Yes," was the teen's immediate response as she helped me up before wrapping a protective arm around my body.

"-Good, we've kept the Masters waiting long enough. Alec and I will go in first. Then Demetri and Felix with the two _idiots_. Finally, you and the human will bring up the rear, understood?"

I saw Kayley nod next to me.

"Bella…Bella please… l _ook_ at me" I heard the boy rasp fully beg but I refused. Then the pixie joined in "Bella… just LO-" but she was cut off by Demetri applying pressure to her vocal cords.

" _Enough!_ You _Cullens_ are honestly more trouble than your worth" said Jane rubbing her temples as her brother came up to join hands.

Together, they led the way out of the reception area and down the hall to these _giant_ metal doors with these big knockers where the twins paused. Alec gave a sly triumphant smile to Kayley as she rolled her eyes muttering "The size of your ego I swear…"

She was unable to say anything else though as Jane heaved the doors open with little to no effort and strolled on in to this huge marble throne room.

There were three thrones perched on the dais where two men on either side occupied them. The man on the left had dark brown wavy hair that came to his shoulders with an utterly _bored_ look on his face. And to the right was a snowy white short haired man who wore an expression of disgust and anger.

The middle throne was empty as the shoulder length straight raven haired man in question stood pacing irritably back and forth just below the steps.

His face lit up though once he saw Jane.  
"Jane! My darling! What took so long? This is unlike you?" he asked in a light feathery voice.

This had to be Aro.

The little girl bowed her head, "My apologizes Master, we had an unexpected turn of events."

The man raised a seemingly delicate eyebrow. "Show me, Cara Mia" he reached for her hand which she gave willingly.

Aro then bowed and closed his eyes over their joined appendages. Only to open them and step away a minute later. He clasped his hands together as he announced to the room.

"Well, it appears Jane has brought back _plenty_ of surprises with her today. Some good and some quite… _shocking_. But let us have the good first… Bella is alive after all! Isn't that wonderful!-"

I looked around, so _that's_ why the Pea brain was in Volterra.

If it was eight or even _seven_ months ago I would have found it tragically romantic. Now, I'm _beyond disgusted_. He spent the last few minutes of my dumping lecturing _me_ on _not_ being reckless and stupid for "Charlie's sake" and now he turns around and tries to pull this bullshit without an ounce of regard for his _own_ family!

Aro seemed to read my expression, "Trouble in paradise I see?"

"-More like _extinct_ paradise since hurricane Edward blew in and _destroyed_ everything in its path. Your Majesty" I said uncrossing my arms in frustration to bow.

"Bella" he rasped from his position in Felix's hands. But I focused my eyes on the Vampire King. It was _he_ who could either break me or save me (and my child).

The man put a pale hand over his silent heart, flattered. "In only five minutes _Isabella,_ you have shown more respect than your former lover has in the past twenty-four hours. For that, we will judge you separate from the Cullen coven."

Just as I breathed a sigh of relief he spoke again.

"I am not sure if your "friends" told you when they exposed our secret. That what they were doing was _illegal._ Humans are not to know about us. Normally in most cases they are executed when they're no longer useful but you… _Isabella-_ "

Aro lulled over my name in a sweet caress before continuing.

"-You are different, you are _gifted_. I have seen evidence in both _young_ Edward and Jane's mind that their power has no effect on you and just now when I touched your skin, not one stray thought of yours entered my mind. You have the opportunity to become a vampire…"

I blinked as my heart sank, "So those are my only options…Be a vampire or Become someone else's dinner."

"Sadly yes," he answered. "It would be a shame to kill you. Though if you do decide immortality, you do not _have_ _to_ join the Cullens. You can choose us and we _will_ help you. It _is_ your choice-"

I dry swallowed and spoke up. It was now or never. "I choose… _my_ son"


	10. Chapter 10

**Before we begin, I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who found my story and gave feedback. It really helps. Sincerely hoping that you enjoy this update.**

Silence filled the whole room.

"Your so-… You're pregnant?" Edward rasped as he struggled against Felix's iron grip. "That's just- _NOOO!_ "

While his sister responded with a more quiet, yet just as dramatic approach,

"Bella? W-WHY _didn't_ you tell me?" she staged-whispered which got Aro's attention.

"-Why would you need to be _told_ young Alice? Has Carlisle infamous _animal_ blood diet that you seem to favor _sabotaged_ your keen senses? You mean that all this time you have been with Isabella. You have not smelt the change in her blood? Or heard the tiny second heartbeat within her?"

He raised any eyebrow inquisitively at the pixie.

"Well I- ah…no" she confessed, "But… to be fair, I had mind on _other_ things"

"THERE IS _NOTHING_ FAIR ABOUT THIS!"  
I couldn't resist hissing at her, "You're worse than Victoria."

That got her _"Bella!"_

"-We have witnessed enough of this ugly little argument of yours" a new voice spoke in a dull tone. King Marcus was standing on his feet.

"Brother" stated, Aro surprised to see his brethren out of the chair but the ancient continued.

"-It does not matter who started it. The second you showed up on our door step, you _made it_ our business. _So WE will finish it and our word IS law._ Something your coven has forgotten."  
Marcus stared the Cullens down. "Now then, we must deal with facts: Demetri- Please escort young Alice over to Isabella. Aro is right, we need to check her abilities to smell and hear."

The guard started to do as he was told but the pixie broke away. "This really isn't necessary, I can go over to Bella by myself. See-"

But Demetri got ahold of her as Aro replied.

"I'm afraid it is, during your short time with us. Both you and your brother have demonstrated that you do not know or have _respect_ for anyone. Including personal boundaries." He tutted his tongue and slightly shook his head like a disappointed grandfather.

I stepped away as Alice and Demetri came closer but then Kayley patted my back saying

"It's gonna be okay Bella. You're not alone I'm right here. You trust me? " I paused, less then fifteen minutes ago she had just saved mine and my son's life. Perhaps she could do it again?

I nervously nodded and the girl smiled before turning to the guard "We're ready."

Turns out it only took 10 seconds of Alice being in my close proximity for her to _listen_ and take a whiff of my baby and his heart before she sagged to her knees and hung her head in despair.

"This is all my fault" No one contradicted her as Demetri picked her up and supported her weight hauling her back to the same position as Edward.

"Now that we have got _that_ settled!" the blond leader, Caius spat with vicious anger evident in his voice. "Given that you are pregnant human, how _long_ after this pathetic excuse of a vampire left _did you betray us?"_

"I-I never-" I started to explain but the ice king cut me off with just a look.

Then Kayley stepped in, "Caius your honor, this _isn't_ a normal case. Master Aro's power doesn't work. So certain curtesy might be afforded to her"

He steamed with frustration for a moment then grumbled.

"-You are lucky you are Alec's mate and that we are currently in your debt Witch, proceed"

"-Thank you"

She turned back to Aro who was smiling like the cat that swallowed the canary. He came forward and took her free hand. Holding it close with such tenderness. I almost thought he was going to kiss it.

" _Kayley_ -I have _missed_ you dear one and thank you brother, for mentioning what we owe to this brilliant girl. She has now saved _four_ lives under our roof, including myself."  
Then he let her hand go before abruptly clapped his hands together in a cheery manner.

"-Getting back to the matter of Isabella Swan. As Kayley already pointed out you are immune to my mind reading ability. so we must settle for a verbal account."

"I looked at my witch of an ally, "What?"

"Just speak the truth of what happened from the time Edward left until now." I nodded, clearing my throat.

" First of all, I have never spoken about your kind to another living soul that wasn't supernatural and to truly understand my story sir. I have to go back to before the Cullens came in?"

I waited 'til I received the "go ahead."

"-I didn't have the most conventional upbringing. My parents officially separated and divorced when I was a baby. With my mother, Renee getting full custody and my father, Charlie getting visitation rights.

I guess everything was fine until I got out of the toddler stage. Then our roles were reversed:

Renee was _the child_ and I was _the Mom._

Suddenly it was _my_ responsibility to make sure my "Mother" got up and went to work.

She could barely hold down a job with how flighty she was. She also had a drinking problem. If I didn't hide the checks and paid the bills, we went without.

Finally, when I was thirteen. Renee came home wasted and loudly admitted that I should never have been born.

That statement stayed with me and I spent my adolescents feeling like a worthless piece of shit. Pardon my language, then when I moved back to Forks to give her more alone time with her new husband Phil. I truly didn't expect much, I thought my life would go on as it always but call it destiny or fate had different ideas. Enter the Cullens…"

I went on to give a full description of our first days,- my rescue from the thugs in Port Angeles.- The confrontation, meeting the family.- The baseball game,- the troublesome trio: aka James, Victoria and Laurent.- The dreadful birthday party and the _gut wrenching_ dumping in the woods which I quoted word for word.

The bastard's face crumbled as he listened to his cold words repeated back.

" _A human's mind is like a sieve"_ Yeah right! Edward, I just proved that there's a good deal many of my kind that _can_ remember _. Especially_ something tragic and repulsive. _" And Time does NOT heal ALL wounds"_

"-After spending three months in almost comatose like depression. I felt myself becoming alive again just before Christmas. As I realized that the boy's hurtful words and actions merely reconfirmed what I had known all along:

 _I was nothing._

But I should at least try to function for my father, Charlie's sake.

I had unintendedly made his life harder and costed him several nights of sleep in the process with my endless line of screaming nightmares…

-Charlie and I got invited to a Christmas Party down in La Push that some of his buddies and their family were throwing. It was there as I was sombering on the couch that an old childhood friend of mine, "Jacob Black" came over and sat down next to me offering cup of punch. I guess… we reconnected out of loneliness and companionship.

Soon I started to feel a little more like I used to and the nightmares died down some. It was like a new energy was breathed into me. Suddenly I thought I could almost see and hear Edward. Whenever I did these dangerous extreme stunts. I wasn't yet over him so I craved his presence and set out to do whatever it took. Including buying two old run down motorbikes and have Jacob fix them up.

I grew to enjoy hanging around him and I actually almost forgot about Edward. As time passed I began to feel guilty for using my best friend like that. Then came this one horrid day in late January where everything that could go wrong, _did_ go wrong.

 _Jake was there for me_ and one thing led to another.

Things went smooth afterwards almost back to they were until Valentine's day. Both he and I came home from the movies early because we started coming down with something."

I hesitated about telling this next part but the truth _is_ the truth.

"It turned out the Jacob was a werewolf-"

Gasps echoed throughout the chamber followed by a furious growling irrupted from fair haired king. _"Why you-?!"_

But surprisingly Aro cut his hot headed brother off. "-Remember Caius, these creatures are not true werewolves as Children of the Moon _do not_ travel in packs and they have no control over their transformation or their mind. They are also scavenging nomads. The natives of La Push are more like shape-shifters whose appearance happens to be in the form a wolf"

I blinked, confusion evident on mine and the Cullen's faces.

Aro sighed, "We came looking for Carlisle Cullen about forty years ago. It had been awhile since we heard anything. So Demetri tracked their scent to edge of La Push Washington, USA. Where we encounter an "Ephraim Black?" and his pack. We soon discovered that they were intelligent. The alpha shifted in broad daylight to converse and ultimately we reached an… _understanding_ and went our separate ways. Please continue on lovely Isabella"

A little disturbed but I obeyed,

"Jake stared pushing me away on his leader Sam's command. He and his father Billy said hurtful things about me to protect their secret. For no one knows about the pack until they turn or become a tribal elder. Their actions broke my heart for the third time, shattering my trust and beliefs in humanity.

On the first of this month was when I officially discovered I was pregnant. Which was a giant wake up call. It really got me thinking about everything in my life that brought me to this point:

I don't know _who_ I am right now or who to trust. But the one thing I do believe to be true is that: _I want a better life for my son._

Whether it is with me or someone else who can provide both physically and mentally. Now after weeks of being persistent and using forcefulness. Jacob knows he's going to be a father and we just _barely_ reached a truce on where do we go from here.

-When _this pixie_ out of the blue _just shows up_ on my doorstep. Despite having ignored me for the last six months. Due to an apparently _lie_ Edward told his family. She then abducts me and my baby without much an explanation or choice and proceeds dragging us to Italy expecting me to bail her con man brother out of trouble. Cause he didn't stop to verify the facts."

I finished with a huff as Kayley rubbed my back. Then I got my second wind.

"Your Majesties, my father Charlie is a policeman. In my opinion, one of the best. He taught me to obey and uphold the laws of our country. I know there's a penalty to be paid for my knowing about Vampires and I _am willing_ to pay it. All I ask is that you don't punish my son. _He's innocent…"_

I took a step back as I heard Kayley whisper comfortingly that I did good. While the three kings chose to gather in a triangle as they counseled amongst themselves…

The Cullen kids tried to get my attention but I wouldn't look at them.

Finally several agonizing minutes later the leaders broke apart and Aro came over to Kayley and I.

"After much deliberation _Isabella_. We the Volturi are prepared to offer you a deal:

-You will go home from here, settle things with the father and give birth to your son. But if you survive as I know having a child is a tricky business . Do I have your word that you will come back to the Volturi and take your place among the guard. We really could use you?"

I paused this isn't what I wanted to happen. _Oh why did Alice have to come back and get me involved!_

But this probably was the best offer that could get both me and my baby out of here with our lives intact. I wordlessly reached out my hand to the Vampire King and we shook on it.

Aro cleared his throat sighing,

"I'm glad we got that arranged, now it is time we drew our attention back to the main reason for our gathering… Edward? Alice? _What ARE we going to do with you young ones?"_


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome as always and thank you for your input. Just one thing before we begin: The Italian words Aro uses in this chapter translate to "Boy" and "The time of the Eunuchs" Enjoy...**

Aro seized his pacing he had been doing for the last few minutes.

Releasing giant sigh he said, "The person I find that I am most disappointed in _is_ Carlisle. Your leader spent decades with us. Learning our ways, knowing the law…Which is why I am _astonished_ he let it get this far!"

I think the whole guard either jumped or flinched at their master's change in tone.

I guess the moral of the story is: Don't _ever_ piss off Aro!

Even scarier than that, _Caius_ was smiling as he watched his brother tear the Cullen children a new one.

"- I _knew_ letting him leave so soon was a bad idea. But I _trusted_ his respect and friendship and now _look_ where it has gotten us! He changed a feverish young man who's stuck with the maturity level of a little boy-"

Aro was interrupted by Edward snapping and snarling "I am a man!" Still unable to reach him thanks to Felix' vice grip.

The Volturi leader looked in his direction and replied

" _Who do you think you are trying to fool "Ragazzo"?_ You have not forgotten that my superior mind reading ability allows me to know you better then you know yourself."

Edward hissed furiously "Bella get away from him! _He's dangerous!"_

Aro scoffed, "The only one in any danger here is _you…_ and possibly Mrs. Whitlock"

"What? Why? _What did I do?"_ questioned Alice, startled that her name had been brought up.

"-You are being charged with accounts of _Disrespect, Neglect_ and _Disloyalty_ of the Law and to one of your then coven members: _Isabella Swan._ I would have expected something more from the wife of the Great southern Major. But then again it is rather a mild situation compared to that of your former sibling.

 _Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_ -  
For breaking our most sacred law: Revealing our existence to a human and then refused to assume responsibility by either changing or ending said human. Out of moronic mortal beliefs. Then later _abandoning_ her _alive_ with the _knowledge of our secret_. Free to tell anyone she wished-"

Aro looked over at me as I prepared to say something. ("I _do_ know _now_ young Isabella that you would not betray us but that still was a risk _he_ was _willing_ to take.)

\- Going against your creator and leader wishes because _You thought you knew better!_ Finally when the news of the human's apparent death reaches your ear. You come here and precedes to make a _mockery_ of the Volturi and what we stand for- Therefore _you are hereby sentenced to death…"_

"NOOOO!"

Alice screamed as she tried to break away from Demetri but it was no use.

"Santiago?"  
Aro called as a tall vampire rose from his position of guarding the door as another took his place.

He came over to where Felix was with a struggling Edward. Grabbing one arm, together they pushed him to his knees on the hard marble floor.

"Bella?"Cullen gasped, trying to lock eyes with me before Aro blocked his view. Extending his hands out as he prepared to take ahold of Edward's head when I suddenly found myself shouting

"Stop! Please Stop!"

Kayley's arm once more came around to comfort me but surprisingly Aro hesitated

"You want to say "Goodbye" Isabella?... Because he _has_ to _pay_ for his crimes, surely you can understand that?"

I dry swallowed " Sir, I understand that justice must be served. But there are other ways to get what you want without killing him-"

"-Don't listen to her Aro, she's still _in love_ with him!" Caius growled.

I shook my head at his statement,  
"-No I'm not, but I also know that if he dies, the Cullen "family" _(particularly Alice)_ will _not_ stop hounding me. As I try to patch things up with either my baby daddy or Charlie" I glowered.

"-The girl is not just saying this, it is the truth" confirmed a sullen Marcus.

"I agree brother, even without reading young Alice's mind but if we let him live. The "Ragazzo" will get even more out of control. He already has a lot of authority with his other coven members due to Carlisle Cullen being a weak Leader-"

 _"CARLISLE IS NOT WEAK!"_ Both Cullen kids chorused together but were ignored.

" Yes he is certainly a pushover. Far too overly engrossed in the role of husband/father. It is a wonder your coven survived _this long._ But we the Volturi are not weak and _will_ follow through with what we say."

All was quiet for a moment then I spoke up, "May I speak freely, your honor?"

Receiving an encouraging nod, I continued. "The Cullens want to live like HUMANS and _one of the hardest things for HUMANS to do is:_

Having to live with themselves after they lost something important…"

The kings looked at each other and shrugged "What do you have in mind Isabella?"

"-I don't know why but somehow I know I'll be alright but I wish to spare any other "distractions" that may later catch Edward's eye. I don't want those girls to be put through what I did"

"Other distract- No! Bella! Listen to me , _Listen to me! I- AHHH!_ " he screamed in pain as Felix's mighty fist broke his jaw, silencing him.

I kept my eyes on the leaders as I spoke these next words "I suggest letting him live… a different _kind_ of life."

Kayley must've caught on to my meaning and added  
"Masters, surely you remember the special _manservants_ who tended the women in the King's harem throughout biblical times and beyond?"

All three of the Volturi had different expressions as they took in what was being purposed:

Marcus looked like he just wanted this over with. Caius' sinister smile resumed, Aro had a shocked face before closing his eyes and muttering _"il tempo degli Eunuchi"_

Alice gasped and started shouting "No NO Bella! That's too cruel! PLEASE!"

"It _is_ a harsh fate young Mrs. Whitlock," said Aro after counseling with his brothers. "But it is no more than he deserves. _Besides it would calm him down…."_

Nodding at Felix and Santiago, Aro ordered "Take him away, Caius will be there shortly."

Edward who'd been in shock and healing his mouth this entire time came back to life as he was dragged from the throne room with his heels banging on the floor yelling.

" _Wait!_ NOOO! I LIED to you Bella! _I love you!_ BELLLAA!"

"I know!"

I told him when the muscles paused, staring at me while I heard my ex best friend/sister breathe a huge sigh of relief.

"-I _know…_ _you lied._ Just like I know you're lying _now_ to save your own skin!" With that I turned my back to him and the guards.

Kayley gently squeezed my hand in support.

Even as I heard him effortlessly continuing to struggle and shout my name, echoing further and further down the hall before the heavy marble doors closed with a bang!

A look of utter disappointment and betrayal crossed the pixie's face as she wordlessly stared at me. Before closing her eyes and nearly collapsing her light weighted body against Demetri.

"No no, no! _Nothing_ is going the way I envisioned it!"

Her statement peaked Aro's interest, "And _what_ exactly did you _see_ young Alice?"

Without waiting for a reply he flashed over and took her hand in both of his.

"In _honest_ truth young one, I _love_ a happy ending but… they _are_ so _rare._ More often than not it _is_ the way _life_ works. My dear, you spend _too_ much time trying to persuade the future outcome into what _you want_. That you do _not stop_ and see the _reality_ of what _is._

Because if you _had… Number 1,_

You would have _listened_ to your _husband_ that day back in Forks when you first had the vision of _Isabella_ and _knew_ what Edward was planning. Contrary to his insistence of her being _his._ The girl became _your responsibility_ as a coven to step in where _he_ failed and make it right according to the law.

Preferably the _second_ she confronted him confessing that she knew our secret. _Edward's wishes about his supposed "mate" be damned!"_

"B-but what about the La Push treaty?" she stammered.

"-There are over 14 hundred billion places in the world to make a home young Alice. It all comes down to what is _more_ important:

The _"Treaty"_ or Your _"lives"_? Besides the shifters only guard _that_ territory. They will not seek you _,_ unlike _us._ All it would take was _one_ passing vampire…Which already happened to you by the name of "James" and his companions.

You should have turned her _then OR_ at the birthday party when she cut herself… _You have had many multiple opportunities before this!_ You could have defied your brother and either refused to abandon her,  
or waited to see what Edward would do t _hen_ came back to help nurse her shattered heart and changed her _before_ the shape shifter made an appearance…"

The once proud pixie who in the past had held her head high. Slumped her shoulders at the ancient one's rebuking.

"- Furthermore, I know we vampires are selfish creatures by nature. But what outweighs that desire should be:

" _Loyalty," "Respect." -_ To your Mate, your coven Leader and its Members if you are in one. Up until this meeting Isabella Swan was an unofficial member of your group, just like young Kayley is to us because of her bond with Alec.

The difference is that we would never sacrifice _her needs_ to satisfy _our own_ wants.

I made that mistake a long time ago when we fought for control of our world. It cost me my beloved _little sister's_ life and Marcus: his _mate."_

Alice's pupils widened as her eyes shifted from Aro to Marcus' sulking form draped over his throne. My heart went out to the poor guy, understanding the reason for his eternal depression. After all I had (in a way) been in his shoes so to speak.

"- But _because_ you _had a plan_ and were in a hurry to save your idiot brother: Seeking to use _us_ as a device of getting the two former lovers back together to make your "family" whole. Your _selfishness_ nearly condemned an expectant _mother_ and her unborn _child_ to _die_ in his place! _Thank the Gods!_ Kayley was here!"

Cullen flinched as the reality of what she _had_ done was once again flung in her face but Aro concluded with the final verdict:

"So, Mary Alice Brandon Whitlock Cullen - For the crimes of _"Disrespect"_ _"Disloyalty"_ _"Neglect"_ of your coven member Isabella Swan and attempted _"Manipulation"_ of the Volturi and our Law is

Hereby sentenced to bare _a dozen lashes_ before release at Midnight along with her brother Edward Cullen, Agreed?"

"AGREED!" the other Rulers echoed.

With a wicked smile Caius rose from his throne and made his way down to Demetri and Alice. But as he came closer, Alice lost her cool and began pleading with Aro.

"No Please! Please! Anything but that! "I'll- I'll join the guard! _Please_! Don't let him beat me!"

After a long dramatic sigh, he responded.  
"I would _love_ to have your gift at our service young Alice _but_ the Volturi is _no_ place for _children._ Take your punishment in stride and _learn_ from yours and Edward's mistakes. _Then_ if you are serious, I would be _delighted_ to welcome you with open arms in a century or two."

The pixie's face crumbled as the last glimmer of hope to escape her fate flew out the window. I guess _this_ wasn't a part of her plan either.

Caius mockingly held his arm out in a gentlemanly fashion "Ladies first," he gestured.

Demetri forcefully pushed Alice ahead towards the marble doors where her brother exited with Caius trailing behind.

When the door shut Aro refocused his attention on me:  
"I am sorry you had to witness that Isabella. But one simply cannot rule without laws or consequence and the Cullen Coven, I am finding from evidence in both Edward and Alice's mind has little to no discipline.

Nearly risking the exposure of our world. They were in desperate need of a reminder of who ultimately _is_ in charge.

I spared their lives partly because of what you said but mostly for my friend Carlisle. Something I cannot guarantee a second time. If Edward steps out of line again, his head _will_ be on the pyre-"

I raised an eyebrow "-What about Alice?"

"-Young Mrs. Whitlock will _indeed remember_ this traumatic experience and never even _think_ about taking advantage of us again in _any_ of her schemes... This whole time she thought the Major and Carlisle were jesting about our strictness. Thinking she could actually show up with you to stop Edward and sweet talk the way of trouble by showing that vision of you as a vampire."

Suddenly the walls of the throne room echoed with the sound of the One' o clock bells. Aro looked at the door before back to us.

"Kayley, Isabella it is now our "lunchtime" as you humans put it. So I must humbly ask that you ladies return to the lobby where it is safe. Accidents do happen…"

While Kayley temporarily said goodbye to the twins, the Vampire King once more took my hand.

"I am sorry it had to be this way. But _your son will be safe_ , and I do look forward to seeing you again  
and helping you reach your full potential. Goodbye my young friends"

He said as Kayley took my hand, leading me out the way we originally came in…


	12. Chapter 12

**Took a little bit longer than usual but hopefully well worth it!  
**

* * *

Kayley sat on the couch beside me, trying to help as I recovered from my panic attack.

Which had occurred on the way out by seeing a Volturi guard named "Heidi" lead a group of human tourists into the room we just exited and then the screaming started.

"Bella?"… "Bella? Listen to me…"said my witch friend.

"- All those people" I gasped, she rubbed my back.

"I know…"

"-How can you stand it?...they were innocent."

"Bella," Kayley tilted my face up to look at her in the eyes. "Those people that Heidi just brought down to the Feeding Chamber were _prisoners"_

"Yes!

They tricked and captured them right off the street!"

"No Bella," the witch shook her head,  
"You don't get it… that group, _all of them_ were highly registered _criminals_ on _death_ row from prisons all around the world. The Volturi paid a substantial amount and assured that they would _indeed_ pay their debt to society…and they just _did_."

I sat up and blinked, taking in what I just heard. "So… they were going to die anyway?"

"-By either the Volturi or the Human laws of their country, yes. Wearing their civilian clothes kept them from attracting too much attention."

I didn't quite know what to think about that,

Lately it seemed everything that I'd been told about the Vampire government didn't add up.

Kayley was right when she said that I should decide for myself.

Speaking of "Witch" I asked  
 _"How did you get involved in this mess?"_

Kayley sighed, "That is a long story, but to summarize:

I spent most of my childhood growing up with my sister in my grandmother's care on a private Island empowered with supernatural abilities. It was so secluded in fact that it took something similar to a portkey from Harry Potter to get on and off. Witches were the minority compared to the _true_ Werewolf packs that reigned supreme. A few times a year my kind was assigned to retrieve certain objects from the mainland. Not that long ago it was my turn for a mission. I ended up in Volterra as one of the "lunch" crowd. I had barely completed my assignment in time before going home. But I ended up with a stowaway "Alec Volturi." That was the last portal off the Island until next year. So during that time I cast a spell which kept him hidden in plain sight from the wolves. Though our personalities clashed from time to time. We fell in love and were separated that following spring in London. Since then we are constantly running into each other, right and left-"

" _-And_ if you _keep_ running my little "Cinder-witch" I am tempted to put _lead_ in your shoes. So you can't get away from me"

Alec appeared out of nowhere sneaking a hand around her waist.

She smirked, turning her head into his neck. "Come on, I know you enjoy the chase. It keeps you young"

"-Love, I'm a 2,000 year old eternal youth. That's about as young as you can get."

Alec didn't stay too long, before being called back to his duties. As he left, he winked at Kayley and said "Don't go away."

Six hours later, according to the clock.

Alec returned, this time escorting a very _shaken_ and stiff "Alice Cullen" over to us.

" _Behave_ yourself," he warned her before extending his arm out to Kayley in a welcomingly fashion.

The witch looked at me "I guess this is "Goodbye" Bella and "Good Luck."

"Bye," I answered as she left with him.

I looked anywhere and everywhere that wasn't in the direction of the female vampire who forced me here.

"Bella?"

If her next words were "Look at me,"

Like she had in the courtroom, she was going to be vastly disappointed. "Bella,- I'm so… _so_ sorry"

Which piped my curiosity, I stared at her

" _What are you apologizing for_?- That, the _selfish_ _scheme_ you concocted did _not_ go the way you planned? Or, that you actually _are_ sorry for destroying _two_ families and the future they could have had together, if you'd have _just listened_?"

Alice raised an eyebrow, " _Were_ you going to _marry_ Jacob?"

"-I don't know, I _might_ have. If he and I could've both gotten _the help_ we needed to solve our individual problems and come together as a _team_ for the sake of our child? But that was supposedly _my_ choice,"  
I said pointing to myself. "That is _now_ taken away…"

The pixie buried her face in her hands and broke down into tearless sobbing. "This is all my fault!"

" _Both_ yours and Edward's- But the question _is: What are you going to do now_? – _Pretend_ this didn't happen and go back to being the manipulative physic scheming Bitch?"

Alice gazed up from her hands to stare at me.

"-I _can't_ forget this! Or even _"Pretend!"_ she spat the word out disgustingly. "There are huge ghastly _oozing wounds_ all over my back _that hurt like hell."_

"-I thought vampires don't bleed?"

"Caius made a whip that can _actually_ tare through a vampire's hardened skin causing my bodily venom to seep out."

"They'll heal?"

She nodded, "But the scars will be _permanent,_ just like the mem- memory of what _I lived_ through-"

 _"Welcome to my world"_ I told her without pity.  
If that wasn't a verbal slap in the face, followed by a hard dose of _realization_.

"-What you just described _right_ there is _exactly how_ I've been feeling for the last 6 months, along with that of a _heartless hole_ in my chest which has _yet_ to heal if _ever"_

Cullen wordlessly sat down next to me but thankfully kept her distance.

Ten minutes later, which is a really long time for a vampire, she spoke: "My brother's an _idiotic moron._ "

"-Finally, _something_ we can agree on"

"Bella?...Bella, I know you don't believe me. But I _am_ sorry, _for everything_. Tell me what I can do, to make the situation better?"

I shook my head, but a thought came in. Taking a chance, I said "Try telling the _truth_ ,

-About the "deal" Edward was _supposed_ to make with me?  
-How did he find out about my "suicide"?  
-And _why_ in God's name did you honestly _think_ you could pull a fast one over the Volturi by getting Edward and I together?"

Alice sighed,  
"I'm not proud of anything anymore, in fact I am quite ashamed. But you're right, you _deserve_ to know so…

The night after your birthday, Edward came home in a huff and ordered us to start packing. Naturally Carlisle told everyone to halt and his eldest creation to explain himself.  
My brother went on in a ramble of how we had to leave because it wasn't safe for you to be around our kind. The incident with Jasper's lust for blood proved that.

Both Esme and Carlisle tried to calm him down, saying he was overreacting that what happened was an accident because Jaz hadn't fed beforehand. Then he switched tactics, saying you deserved better and began listing all the things you could not do if you stayed a part of our world. Then to everyone else's surprise Rosalie joined in agreeing with Edward. Which is a rarity in its self. Their voices matching others complaints. Finally Carlisle couldn't take it anymore and asked for silence.

( Having _listened_ to _your_ words when he fixed you up and had taken into consideration what Edward wished for you as well)  
Carlisle came up with a fair deal which _Edward_ was _supposed_ to purpose that day after school:

 _-_ _He wanted to give you the opportunity to really THINK about what YOU WANTED out of life. WITHOUT our influence making up your mind FOR you. So.._

We would all pack up and leave with no contact or anything until Graduation. On that day, we were going to return for your answer. During that time apart, if you discover that you actually wanted something else? We would respect that and go on. But if your mind _hadn't_ changed and you _still wanted_ to be a Vampire?

Carlisle would make it happen. (Much to Edward's dismay)

By staging an accident with your truck. Then we wouldn't come back to Forks until we knew that everyone who had known you was long dead and buried. My brother hastily agreed to the plan, suggesting we depart that night and _promised_ to give you our letters of "Goodbye" after you understood that the arrangement wasn't forever and _we WOULD be back… The Bastard!"_

I sat there stunned, in my mind's eye I watched the scene in the woods play out if Edward _had_ gone down that route.

 _Yes,_ it would have been painful to be away from _him_ and _my_ family, _unbearable_ at times. _But_ there would've also been a glimmer of _hope._ Lighting my way and giving me s _trength. Offering_ this choice would have also shown me that _I had value…_

Instead Ed- _HE_ had his _own_ plan: Complete with _crushing_ and throwing me away like yesterday's Barbie.

 _"-Thank you for telling me that,"_ I breathed to Alice, trying to wipe the leaking tears with my arm.

"Here," she said offering her coat sleeve.

I don't know if we'll ever get back to the sisterhood we had but for now it's a good start to if not friendship… at least _tolerance_.

The pixie went on to explain that Rosalie must've overheard her last phone call with Jasper as she came down from Alaska and _she_ was the one who told Edward about my "blacking out". I realized it was because Jake was with me and Alice for whatever reason couldn't see him. So she drew her own conclusion based on what happen last time there was danger with me in Port Angeles.

 _Double CHECK the facts people!_

"And the last one," I prompted. Alice had seemed to stare off into space but she obliged lowering her sight to the designer rug at our feet .

" -This is going to sound like a lame excuse _but it's the truth…_  
When we were back in Forks and you told me about what had really happened between you and my brother…I _heard_ what you said but my mind didn't quite register just _how_ _much_ damage had been done.

 _I knew you were hurt_ but I _honestly_ thought that deep down you still _loved_ him.

You just had to _see_ him again, which would rekindle those feelings. Then the Volturi would've been so moved by your strange yet fantastical love. That they'd let us go with a warning to turn you before their next visit…

That's what I was hoping for anyway, I _had_ bet on it.

The whole time you were dragging your feet here I thought you were nervous. I _never_ _thought_ that there was an actual _Life and Death_ REASON. Just goes to show how much _I_ know" she spat disgustedly.  
"I mean _clearly_ you're _not_ in love Edward. You _only_ saved his sorry ass to _pacify_ _me_ from interfering anymore in your life.  
Which to be honest is _more_ gracious then I deserve after what I almost did to you and your baby!"

I shrugged my shoulders,

"-Despite what you may think: _I don't HATE you and I DON'T want you to hate yourself._ I hope, you _can_ move on from this and do better in the future. Because Alice, if there's anything I've had to learn in six months is that _"Life is NO fairytale."_ No matter how much you wish it was…"

I had just barely finished speaking when a pair of huge doors clanged open and _Felix_ appeared with Edward's body gunny sacked over his shoulder which he abruptly dumped in the chair closest to us.

"-Try not to be the jerk you were inside Ed. Cause if _I_ _have to_ come _back_ out here…"  
The big guy couldn't even finish as he shuddered. _"We'll BE watching you"_

After the peanut gallery left Edward tried to get up but thought better of it when he was met with immense pain coming from his groin area.

" _Damn_ Bella,"

Alice and I shared identical expressions of shock. The all _high_ and _mighty_ Edward Cullen just swore!

" I _knew_ that I hurt you but I thought vengeance was _beneath_ you. You should have let them kill me Bella"

I raised an eyebrow as I stood and crossed my arms.

" It wasn't about Revenge, there _had_ to be _justice_ for your crimes and as for your last comment- You mean, Let you off easy? - _No!_ Did you _give_ me _that_ choice in those woods behind my house that day?- _No! It would have been better than the STATE you LEFT me in!_ Did you even _consider_ offering that _deal_ Carlisle purposed? - _No!"_

"Alice!" he hissed his sister's name in annoyance, glaring at her.

She scowled right back at him,

"-DON'T you _dare_ blame _me_ for this! I did what _you should_ have done. Instead you _crushed_ this girl! And had the _BALLS_ to parade around an _act_ of misery in the house and _lie_ to our faces! What did you do with our farewell letters? _Crumple them up and burn 'em!"_

"Alice," he begged, "It was for her own good, besides she wouldn't have let me go otherwise."

 _"How can you be SO sure?!"_ I shouted unable to keep my voice down after that blasphemous comment.

"I could see it in your eyes Bella" was _HIS_ lame excuse.

"I guess you _don't_ know _everything_ about _me_ , do you BOY?" Edward winced at the sound of Aro's name for him rolling off my tongue.

"-All you had to say was: "Bella I _know_ things won't be _easy_ during this time apart from each other. But could you PLEASE do this _one_ thing for me? So _I_ know for _certain_ that you've made _your_ decision."

It was _THAT_ simple and I would have _agreed_."

Cullen buried his face in his hands sobbing, "I'm such an idiot" He murmured trying to pull a sympathy act like he always did but I wasn't fooled.

"-If you looking for someone to blame? I'd suggest gazing in the mirror. It was _your lies_ , _your deceit_ and _free will_ that lead you down this path. Funny isn't it the way life turns out…  
You sentenced _me_ to a _Fate worse than Death,_ and I'm _trying_ to rise above it. Now the same happens to you, and _you want to crawl in a hole and die._

Who's the weaker species again?

Or maybe you're just mad that while you thought you were the alpha male of the Cullen Family. You tried to strut your stuff here and was put into your place by your superiors?"

I guess I must've touched a nerve for his next words were. "I didn't let you go Bella so you'd become the whore of a werewolf- "(SMACK)!

 _Did Alice JUST Bitch-Slap Edward?!_

"-You _DID_ release her Edward from your relationship, therefore you have _No_ say about _her_ or what _she does_ with her _own_ life. This trip and what went on here today taught me that more than anything."

With the stroke of Midnight Alec reappeared by himself. As I silently looked for Kayley, the Vampire teen locked eyes with me and said,

"She's sleeping, Cullens and Isabella. You are free to go… Remember your promises"

The pixie nudged her brother to get up but he wouldn't budge.

 _"EDWARD CULLEN!"_ she scolded, "It has been a _long_ day and _we_ have gone above and beyond to return you to Carlisle and Esme, _alive_! Now you can either come along willingly or?"

"You will what?" he smirked.

"- _OR_ I will ask Alec if he wouldn't mind waking up Kayley to do a body bind spell so you'd still have your own mind but your body would be _OURS_ to _command_ for a change?" I finished.

Edward bolted out of the chair, a little scared "You're lying?!"

I raised an arched eyebrow to Alec, "Am I?"

The boy shook his head amusingly at the scene.

"-She would, She _would!_ Come on Alice, let's go!" said Edward already halfway out the exit.

His sister just smiled at me and said "Thank you,"

A short time later Alice was driving the yellow Porsche out of the city and to the airport in Rome. Edward was in the backseat,

The pixie had childproof locked the doors while I sat in the front passenger seat.

Reaching into the glove compartment where Alice hid her cell. I took it out and dialed the number I'd been wanting to call for 2 days:

 _*Ring*_

"-Hello?"

"- Jacob?"

"-BELLA?! Oh my god! Where are you?!"

With tears running down my cheeks I responded _"-I'm coming home…"_

* * *

 **Hello my wonderful Readers!**

 **Since we're already 2/3rds of the way through our story. I have two endings in mind: One that involves Edward, and another with Rosalie. Please vote for the 1 you like best in your reviews. The winner will be posted in the next chapter-**

 **Thank you for your time...  
**


End file.
